Debra Sanderson
Debra Sanderson (born 1981) is a controlled character in Tales from the Tuckerverse. Originally a sheriff's deputy from the town of Stillsville, Debra is now the acting mayor under the direct control of the Children of Hecate. Biography Debra was born in Stillsville, Utah, an only child. Debra's mother worked at the town bank while her father worked at the grocery store, neither ever advancing that far career-wise but making enough to get by. Debra's mother had a very old-fashioned sense of style and Debra herself picked up on it, often styling her hair in unusual ways by modern standards. After finishing school in Stillsville Debra went to Weber State University for the Utah Law Enforcement School, it being the only real time Debra ever left her home town. After graduating Debra returned to Stillsville and was made a deputy, her uncle Frank Hammond having been made Under-sheriff. By 2007 the people of Stillsville had been severely whittled down, and those remaining ended up frozen by the Stillsville Camera at the hands of Isaac Carter and Annabelle Carter. Debra was one of the last people frozen, ending up that way after discovering Myra Cooke in the Carter house. Julie Vaughn and Kat Vaughn ended up rescuing Debra one year later and the trio worked together to free the town as well as the captured Lady Raptors from Decker State College, whose bus had broken down nearby. Debra kept the fact that the Vaughn twins had kept the camera secret and resumed her life, having an often-flirtatious relationship with fellow deputy Hank Mueller. In April of 2009 the Raptors returned to visit and Debra greeted them, also finally agreeing to go on a date with Hank at his place. That night Petunia Greer released the twins and they froze everyone, promptly using Hecate's Rituals to cast a spell. The next day as things seemed to be going back to normal Kay Schultz and Debra figured out what the Carters had been planning right before the spell triggered, freezing the town once again. Using Hecate's Charm Debra was made to be the new acting mayor of Stillsville, now a puppet to Annabelle Carter in particular. Annabelle was even able to use Debra as a body to leave Stillsville's confines. Personal Information * Current Age: 27 (Aging Suspended) * Height: 5'7" * Weight: 112 lbs * Hair Color: Auburn Brunette * Eye Color: Brown * Bra Size: 36DD * Hypnosis Rating: 2 * Current Place of Residence: Stillsville, US * Sexual Preference: Men Relationships Family * Martina Sanderson * Frank Hammond, Uncle * Lorraine Hammond, Aunt Sheriff's Office * Edgar Fuller * Angie Sweet * Shane Billick * Carly Rutledge * Jake Hampton * Judy Conley * Hank Mueller Friends * Glenda Peyton * Kat Vaughn * Julie Vaughn Appearances * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Welcome to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Lost and Found * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Return to Stillsville * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Insurance Policy * Tales from the Tuckerverse: Assuming Control Trivia * Debra is based on actress Hayley Atwell. Category:Characters Category:Controlled Characters Category:Tales from the Tuckerverse Category: Children of Hecate